Todo por una Tormenta
by hiruma-harima
Summary: Ash y sus amigos se encuentran descansando en un centro Pokemon mientras la región Sinnoh es azotada por una tormenta, todos parecen descansar con tranquilidad a excepción de cierta peli azul que le tiene miedo a las tormentas y no encuentra otro remedio que pedirle ayuda a su amigo Ash.


Bueno esto es algo que escribí hace ya algún tiempo y que termino olvidado en alguna de mis carpetas y que volví a encontrar un día que me quedé sin internet, no se imaginan todo lo que encontré ahí XD bueno sin más que decir espero disfruten del fic.

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo hago esto por puro entretenimiento.

* * *

Era media noche y una tormenta estaba azotando la región de sinnoh, nuestros héroes habían logrado llegar a un centro pokemon justo a tiempo para refugiarse de la tormenta, en este memento todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de una chica peli azul que se encontraba completamente aterrada, Dawn desde pequeña le había temido a las noches de tormenta y mas que nada a los truenos, no sabia que hacer se encontraba en una habitación individual al igual que sus compañeros de viaje puesto que todas las habitaciones con literas habían sido ocupadas por otros grupos de entrenadores que al igual que ellos buscaban refugio de la tormenta y no les quedo de otra que dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Dawn estaba empezando a calmarse un poco, cuando de pronto el trueno mas grande de la noche retumbo en toda la ciudad haciendo que la joven comenzara a llorar descontroladamente, ya no lo soportaba mas, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, Ash… él siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, la jovencita se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, la cual se encontraba alado de la suya. La peli azul entro sigilosamente a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su amigo durmiendo tranquilamente, Dawn se preguntaba como Ash era capaz de dormir tan tranquilo con una tormenta como la que azotaba la ciudad en ese momento.

—Ash… Ash, despierta por favor— Dawn movía pausadamente a su amigo para tratar de despertarlo.

—Mmh… ¿qué pasa? —pregunto el chico, el cual se encontraba mas dormido que despierto en ese momento.

—Ash… ¿pu-puedo dormir co-contigo? —pregunto nerviosa la peli azul.

—Claro— contesto Ash, aunque parecía que no sabia lo que pasaba ya que parecía que estuviese soñando aún.

—Gracias —Dawn parecía no darse cuenta del estado de su amigo ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era dormir cerca de alguien para no asustarse tanto con los truenos, así sin mas que decir se recostó junto a su amigo para poder así por fin dormir tranquilamente.

Ya avanzada la noche, Dawn parecía haberse calmado pero aun así no podía dormir, esta vez ya no era por la tormenta si no por el hecho de estar acostada en la misma cama que Ash, se sentía nerviosa, su corazón latía muy fuerte por la cercanía de su amigo, no recordaba desde cuándo es que Ash le había empezado a gustar, pero sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, el chico se había adueñado completamente de su corazón, muchas veces intento decirle lo que sentía, pero siempre sucedía algo que se lo impedía o los nervios le ganaban y terminaba acobardándose, tal vez no había sido una buena idea ir a dormir con el.

Dawn estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que casi pega un grito cuando sintió como en un acto involuntario Ash se giró para abrazarla por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo, Dawn estaba completamente roja por el modo en el que su amigo la tenia abrazada, se sentía increíblemente feliz y su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor fuerza, decidió no seguirse rompiendo la cabeza con sus pensamientos y disfrutar del momento y de la cercanía de la persona que amaba.

Después de un rato, la chica peli azul parecía empezar a dormirse, cuando de pronto sintió algo que la hizo sobresaltarse, Ash empezó a deslizar su mano por debajo de su piyama repartiendo caricias por su pequeño vientre mientras iba ascendiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos los cuales empezó a acariciar sobre el sujetador.

—A-ash… ¿e-estas de-despierto?— pregunto Dawn entrecortadamente, su corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente y su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas dificultosa.

—A-ash… p-p-por favor… d-detente—pronunciaba difícilmente la chica tratando de liberarse del agarre del chico.

Ash aún se encontraba dormido, parecía que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, atrayendo a la peli azul hacia su cuerpo cada vez que esta intentaba separarse de él, Dawn no sabía qué hacer, cada vez que intentaba liberarse de Ash este la sujetaba con mayor fuerza atrayéndola hacia el, su fuerza se estaba acabando y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de su amigo, comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a ser remplazada por fuego, tenia que hacer algo antes de que las cosas se complicaran mas.

Dawn se estremeció cuando sintió como Ash le subía el sujetador y comenzaba a acariciar su senos, masajeándolos suavemente y pellizcando de ves en cuando sus pezones, Dawn comenzaba a sentir pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo con cada caricia que le daba Ash, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas dificultosa y la sangre en sus venas pasaba de ser fuego a lava hirviente, pero sintió desfallecerse cuando vio a Ash acercar su rostro a su pecho para comenzar a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro pecho y con la otra mano la mantenía abrazada evitando que escapara mientras comenzaba a repartir caricias en su espalda.

Dawn parecía sucumbir ante el placer, se estaba dejando llevar por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que su inocente cuerpo nunca antes había sentido, era una suerte que el pikachu de Ash se haiga quedado con la enfermera joy para recuperar fuerzas o ya se hubiera despertado con los gemidos que salían de la boca de la chica los cuales iban en aumento con cada nueva caricia.

En cierto momento entre cada caricia Ash se separó del pecho de Dawn para darle un tierno beso en la boca el cual dejo sin aliento a la chica sintiendo una explosión de sensaciones en su interior las cuales iban desde el miedo hasta la máxima felicidad, de la vergüenza a un enorme deseo, sobresaliendo las segundas, pronto ese beso paso de ser tierno a una feroz batalla de lenguas por declarar su dominio en la boca del contrario, Ash abandono la boca de la chica para comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello, succionaba y daba pequeños mordiscos que iban dejando pequeñas marcas en el blanco cuello de la chica, mientras que con la mano derecha seguía acariciando los pechos de la peli azul y con la otra acariciaba sus glúteos.

Dawn no sabía en qué momento su pijama había ido a dar al suelo y sinceramente ya no le importaba, su mente y cuerpo se dedicaban a disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones que la hacia sentir el chico al que amaba, ya no sabía si Ash seguía dormido o se había despertado con los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca, pero eso tampoco le importaba, total si se despertaba le diría de una vez por todas que lo amaba con todo su ser.

Dawn sintió una nueva ola de placer al sentir como Ash la despojaba de sus bragas para comenzar a acariciar su intimidad, estaba muy excitada y eso se notaba en su entrepierna la cual estaba empapada, parecía que se hubiera orinado, Dawn libero un pequeño gritito y arqueo su espalda cuando uno de los dedos de Ash se introdujo en su intimidad y con otro comenzó a estimular un pequeño botoncito rosado que se encontraba en la parte superior de la entrada de la chica.

La peli azul no podía mas con tanto placer sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento sus senos eran estimulados por la boca y la mano del azabache, succionando y pellizcando sus pezones, su intimidad era atendida por la mano restante del chico haciendo que la chica se arqueara y gimiera de placer, era tanto el placer que sentía que creyó que se volvería loca, continuo así por un momento mas, hasta que la chica sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna asiéndola llegar al clímax viniéndose en la mano del chico, cayendo rendida en los brazos de Ash.

—Dawn… te amo— dijo Ash entre sueños, abrazando a una sorprendida peli azul.

—Yo también te amo Ash— contesto Dawn, recostándose en el pecho de un dormido azabache.

Estaba empezando a amanecer y en una de las habitaciones del centro pokemon Dawn comenzaba a removerse entre las sabanas, aferrándose más a Ash, parecía que no se quería despertar aun, se sentía muy cansada y no recordaba haber dormido tan cómoda nunca antes, pero de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en la noche, la tormenta, lo asustada que se encontraba y como fue a pedirle ayuda a su amigo, como se abrigo a su lado en la cama.

Dawn abrió los ojos enormemente topándose con el rostro de su amigo muy cerca al suyo, ahora lo recordaba todo, las caricias, los besos, las sensaciones, se sonrojo completamente al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, aun estaba desnuda y Ash la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que su amigo despertara.

La chica trataba de liberarse del agarre de su amigo para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero el chico parecía no querer soltarla y a cada intento de Dawn por soltarse este la aferraba mas a su cuerpo, la peli azul comenzaba a desesperarse, si Brock o otra persona entraba a la habitación no sabría como explicar las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y la verdad es que ni ella sabia como es que todo había terminado así, Dawn intento nuevamente liberarse, lo estaba logrando cuando escucho la voz del azabache.

—Dawn… te quiero— menciono Ash entre sueños.

El corazón de Dawn casi se sale de su pecho cuando escucho las palabras de su amigo, sintió una enorme felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, Ash, el chico al que amaba con todo su ser estaba soñando con ella y había dicho que la quería, no sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado viendo a su amigo en la misma posición hasta que recordó su situación y decidió que ya era hora de salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

La chica termino de liberarse del azabache, se puso su piyama y salió sin ser vista de la habitación para meterse a la suya, tenia que tomar un baño de agua fría para apagar el calor que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, definitivamente no podría ver a su amigo nuevamente sin recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior y pensar que todo había comenzado por su miedo a las tormentas, tal vez las noches de tormenta no son tan malas.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el oneshot y si les gusto háganmelo saber en los comentarios, hasta la próxima y recuerden que "El que busca un amigo sin defectos, se queda sin amigos".


End file.
